Once upon a time
by SweetFunnySmily
Summary: "Please Troy, you can have as many mistresses as you want. But right now you need to have a Queen."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is a new story that's been swimming in my mind for a while. I think I started it off weirdly but still, hope you ike it! Please review.**

"Do not move, Gabby!"

"But mother! I do not like this hairstyle!"

"Just hold still, sweetheart..."

She sighed a little and tried not to move her head. Staring at her reflection on the mirror in front of her, she felt like a doll being dressed up badly by a 3 year old girl who dump everything she has on her. Her gazed shifted from the mirror to the blonde who was standing a few feets away from her, smoothing down her beautiful gown.

"Isn't it exciting? One of us may be chosen as a Queen!" The blonde said before admiring herself infront of the mirror once again.

"Don't be too excited Sharpay. Remember the key word, one of us MAY be chosen as a Queen, which means that we may also not be chosen as a Queen." The african american named Taylor Mckessie said before sitting down on a stool and began wearing her shoes.

"Yeah, Taylor is right. " The brunette, Gabriella Montez said turning her head slightly to face Taylor. "Sharpay and Mom are behaving like one of us are surely gonna be chosen."

"Don't move, Gabriella." Her mom, Maria said before she went back to doing her hair. "Of course one of you will be chosen as a Queen! I'm sure of it!"

"Why?"

"Because you're all beautiful, talented..."

"Mother, there are a million ladies out there who are probably a thousand times more beautiful and talented than us." Gabriella said.

"Hey!" Sharpay Evans, the beautiful blonde exclaimed.

"I mean more beautiful than me..." Gabriella quickly said.

"Which means that I would surely be the Queen!" Sharpay said before giggling girlishly.

"I'll be happy as long as one of you girls are being chosen." Maria said while adding a black pin into Gabriella's hair.

"There!" She said before taking a step back. "Beautiful!"

Gabriella stared at her hair at the mirror wide eyed, a hundred strands of her hair was braided and piled up on her head weirdly, which makes her hair looks like poop. Yup, lots and lots of them...No offense, hair.

"Uh, mother? Why don't you wait outside and I'll finish myself up?" Gabriella asked still staring at her hair like a hawk gawking at a prey.

"Sure, but hurry! The carriage will be coming soon!" She said before leaving the room.

Gabriella grunted at her hair before she raised her hands and took out the pins and unbraid her hair one by one sending them flowing down her shoulders ,leaving only two braids on both side of her head alone. Then she held the two braids to the back of her head before getting a rubber band and tied it up. There, simple and nice.

She smiled at her reflection before she stood up and smoothes down her gold coloured gown.

"Can you believe this?" Sharpay asked dreamily while she was still staring at her reflection.

"Believe what?" Taylor asked.

"That one of us will be queen in a few hours!"

"If you survive the ride." Taylor said. "I've heard that the road is quite bumpy."

"Oh, no worries. I'd walk there if I had to!"

Gabriella giggled before asking. "You all are only excited about being Queen aren't you?"

Taylor and Sharpay stared at her for a few seconds before nodding. "Of course! What else is there to be excited about?"

"Well, the ball of course!"

"Gabs, it's called the Future Queen ball, so basically the main thing about the ball is to choose a Queen." Taylor said. "Imagine what it's like if one of us are chosen to be the Queen."

"It would be wonderful!" Sharpay gushed.

Gabriella smiled she's not really excited about being chosen because she doubt that she would be, all she was excited about was going to the ball . Before she could say anything, they all heard Maria calling them from downstairs. "Girls, the carriage is here!"

* * *

><p>He was reading some papers when someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Your Majesty, Sir Danforth is here..." Lady Mary's small voice rang through the room.

"Let him in."

A tall black man walked into the room and said. "Good evening, Your majesty."

"Hello,Chad." He greeted solemnly.

"Nobody's here?" He asked before looking around the room. Once the room was clear, he said. "Your Majesty, the ball is going to start, you should go out n..."

"I told you, I am not going to the ball. It was not even my idea. It was my father's" He said not even looking at him as he continue to study the papers.

"But you have to. You have to choose a Queen tonight, Troy..." Chad said to him, switching into friend mode. He only call The King his name when no one's around.

He didn't say anything. He reached out for his coffee before taking a long sip then putting it back down on the hardwood desk.

"It's because of her isn't it?" Chad asked.

He didn't say anything.

"I know you couldn't forget her, but it's been 3 years. You should..."

"Chad, please don't talk about her." He growled. He placed the papers down on the desk before glaring at Chad. He sighed a little before he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as the painful memories came flooding back into his mind.

"I'm sorry, But Jules..."

"I said don't!" He growled before slapping his hand on the desk causing everything on the desk to rattle in fright, but Chad didn't even flinch, he knew him too well.

"Fine, don't talk about Jules. How about you? If you don't choose a Queen tonight, you will lose your place of being King."

He sighed heavily before remembering the rules, every King must be married by 23 years old or the King would lose his place. That's bullshit, why must every king has to be married to be a King?

"I know, but I cannot Chad." He said looking at him. "I can't just go out to dance with every women at the ball and choose one of them that I barely know as a Queen."

"Actually, you don't need to choose. You just need to throw a ball."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a tradition. Your Majesty's great-great-great grandfather started it. His Majesty was in the same situation as you, minus the Jules part. He couldn't decide who to choose so he got the idea of throwing a ball at the women, the one who catch it will be the Queen."

"That's stupid, I wonder who else is stupid enough to follow the tradition."

"Your father. And so does your grandfather and great grandfather."

"I'm still not doing it."

"Please, Troy. You can either choose a Queen yourself, or just throw the ball." Chad sighed. "Look, you can have as many mistresses as you want, but first you have to have a Queen!"

Chad paused for a moment before adding. "Please Troy, I don't want this country to lose a good King like you."

He thought for a moment. Chad's right, he did need to forget Jules. But it's not like he don't want to forget her, he can't. And he know that having a Queen, things wouldn't change, but at least his place of being a King would be safe.

He shutted his eyes for a split second before standing up and move towards the door with a relieved Chad walking closely behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The King plastered a smile on his face before bowing at the lady who curtsied back to the King.

"It was amazing dancing with you, Your Majesty." She smiled flirtatiously while batting her eyelashes before saying in a disgustingly sweet tone.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure dancing with you too, my lady." He said before kissing the back of her hand before turning around, ready to make his way back to his throne but only to see a group of fine looking ladies standing in front of him.

"Your Majesty..." All of them curtsied before one of them asked. "Would you like to dance with us, Your Majesty?"

The King forced out a smile before saying. "I would love to. But I need to rest for awhile for I've been dancing all night."

He nodded at all of them with a warm smile before making his way to his luxurious seat. As soon as he was seated, a servant instantly serve him a glass of wine which he accepted it gratefully before gullping it down. From the corner of his eye, he can see his best friends Sir Chad Danforth and Sir Zeke Baylor making their way towards him.

"Your Majesty..." Both of them bowed before Zeke asked. "Have you found any woman that you are satisfied with?"

"No." The King answered without any expressions on his face.

"But they all look fine, Your Majesty..." Zeke said while raising an eyebrow.

"And I was having a conversation with a group of ladies just now, and I must say, some of them are highly intelligent." Chad added.

He nodded before lifting his wine glass to his lips. He had to agree with his best friend when they say they're all very fine looking and some of them were indeed very attractive but still they're not _her_. They didn't caught his eye like she did. They can't make his heart beat faster like she can.

"Should I get the golden ball ready, Your Majesty?" Chad asked. "It's almost time to choose the Queen."

His eyes scanned around the room once more, wishing that she would suddenly appear in the crowd so he can walk right up to her and make her his Queen. But just as he expected, he found nothing. He nodded towards Chad before placing his wine glass on the table infront of him. Things had to be done today, whether he like it or not.

When the golden ball arrived, he stood up causing everyone to stop what they were doing and bowed to him.

He smiled before saying. "Please, carry on!"

Everyone continued with what they were doing as Troy made his way towards Zeke who was holding the Golden ball. Reaching for it, he heard him asked. "Are you sure you want to do this, Your Majesty? I think it's better if you choose."

"There's no way that I will choose anyone but her to be my Queen. " He said holding the golden ball in his hands.

His eyes scanned around the room once more before eyeing the spot right infront of the doors where there's no one standing there.

_Maybe I wouldn't have to have a Queen if no one catches the ball._

He thought before lifting his arms and shot the ball towards the exact same spot he was eyeing. The ball flew towards the spot. It was about to hit to closed door before the door flew opened and three girls came rushing in.

* * *

><p>"Come on girls! We're very late!" Sharpay Evans panted while walking hurriedly towards the direstion to the Castle.<p>

"Slow down Shar! There's still hours before the ball ends!" Gabriella called out before picking up her pace.

"Gabs, Shar don't care about the ball! She only cared about being chosen as a Queen! And the Queen choosing session might be over!"

"If the road wasn't that bumpy, we would't have to slow down the carriage and we wouldn't be late!" Sharpay scolded grumpily.

"It's okay, Shar. Don't be mad, look we're almost there!"

A few seconds later, they reached the main entrance to the hall. After giving their invitation card to the guards, the guards pushed open the heavy door for them to enter. Before they can even take more than 3 steps into the hall, they saw a gold coloured ball flew towards the three of them and hit Gabriella right on her forehead before falling into her hands.

"Ouch!" Gabriella exclaimed. Her left hand flew to her forehead while her right hand was holding the golden ball. Everyone stopped dancing and stare at her. She held up the ball and examined it before asking. "What's this?"

"Oh my god! Gabby, are you okay?" Both of them moved to her side when they saw the ball hit her.

"I'm alright, just surprise that someone would actually be playing a ball at a Ball..." She said with a laugh.

Both three of them look up when they saw a dark skinned man and a servant approaching them. He stopped right infront of Gabriella before asking.

"Good evening, I'm Zeke Baylor. Can you hand me the ball, Miss?"

Gabriella handed it to him, he thanked her before placing the Golden ball on a cushion that a servant was holding before turning towards Gabriella.

"Can you give me your hand, Miss?" He asked helding out his hand for her.

Gabriella nodded curiously before placing her hand in his. He leaded her to the front of the hall and up a small platform where the thrones were placed.

"May I know your name?"

"Gabriella Montez." She said in a soft voice. He nodded before smiling brightly at her.

Once they've reached the destination, Zeke cleared his throat before saying.

"May I have your attention please?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at them.

"Thank you. Now may I present you your New Queen..."

He motioned towards Gabriella before saying. "Miss Gabriella Montez!"

Gabriella gasped as everyone clapped and cheeres loudly. She turned her face so she was looking at Zeke and asked. "Did you say that I am a..."

"Yes, Miss Montez. You're going to be a Queen. The Wedding ceremony will be he..."

She couldn't be able to hear the rest, she couldn't be the Queen! It doesn't make sense! It must've been a mistake!

Just then,she felt her knees go weak and her vision become blurred before blackness overcome her.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes flutter opened before looking around the room, when she was sure she wasn't in the hall of the Castle, she sighed a sigh of relief before closing her eyes, feeling happy that it's all a nightmare, she wasn't going to be a Queen after all.

"Gabby, you're awake!"

She turned her head to see her mom standing by the door, holding a glass of milk. She smiled before motioning her mom to come over. When her mom finally sat on her bed, she began to tell her mom.

"Mother, I just have a nightmare...I dreamed that I am going to be a..."

Before she can finish her sentence, her mom cut her off by saying excitedly. "Gabriella! I'm so proud of you! You are going to be a Queen!"

Gabriella froze when she heard that sentence. Her eyes were wide when she say. "Please tell me that this is all a dream."

"No." Her mother say with a grin. "Sir Danforth came earlier to tell us your wedding date, it would be in..."

She couldn't hear the rest of the sentence as she felt her head spin, she began to feel dizzy again. _This can't be happening..._

"Gabriella? Gabriella!"

Before she can do anything, she felt her head going heavier and heavier and finally, black out.

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes. Put it right there, thank you..."<p>

Gabriella watched in frustration at her mom and her best friends. The King had ordered the servants to send an enormous amount of jewelry, gowns, shoes and other things that are needed to get ready for the wedding to her house, and now her mom was instructing the servants while Sharpay and Taylor were looking through everything. When she say everything, she meant EVERYTHING.

"Gabs, look at these! It's gorgeous!"

"But I think this is prettier! Gabs don't like pink, Shar!"

"You know what? You are right. Can I have this Gabby?"

"Oh, this would go well with the green dress!"

"Ladies?" Gabriella said trying to get their attention. But they didn't seemed to notice and continue talking.

"All these things are very beautiful, it's actually very hard to pick out which one for Gabriella...Sharpay, Taylor. You two are gonna help me, right?"

"Of course, ."

"We would love to."

"Mother?" Gabriella tried again but once again, they didn't seemed to hear her.

"Which colour do you think will go best with Gabriella, Mrs. Montez? Cream colour? Or pure white?"

"I think cream colour, it'll go well with her skin tone..."

Gabriella sighed one last time before saying loudly. "Excuse me!"

Everyone stopped moving while staring at her wide eyed, confused by the tone of her voice.

"Are you okay, Gabs?" Her mom asked in a worried voice.

"No I'm not okay!" Gabriella said feeling frustrated. "I don't want to marry The King!"

Everyone's jaw dropped and stared at her with wide eyes, unable to believe what she just said.

When she didn't receive any respond from them, she looked at Sharpay and Taylor before asking. "Won't you feel dissapointed or angry that I was chosen to be The Quen but you don't?"

She asked wishing that both of them would say yes, so she could tell her mom that she don't want to ruin their relationship and the wedding would be called off.

Instead, Sharpay and Taylor glanced at each other before shaking their heads and said no.

"Why would we be angry if our friend is chosen? We should be happy for you, Gabs!" Taylor said.

"And besides, we met someone at the ball too. Remember Sir Baylor? The one who announced that you are going to be the new Queen? I had some conversation with him and I think that he fancy me."

Sharpay said and let out a dreamy sigh before she continued. "And I can see that Sir Danforth likes you too, Tay."

"What?" Taylor raised an eyebrow. "But I barely talked to him."

"Remember yesterday he came to deliver the messege about when the wedding would hold?" She asked.

When Taylor nodded, she continued. "His eyes lingered on you longer than anyone else, he likes you,Tay..."

Taylor blushed shyly but she said. "Let's not talk about this. Right now, we should focus on Gabriella..."

Her eyes gazed at the spot Gabriella once sat to find her not there.

Confused, she looked around the room before asking. "Where did she go?"

"To her room." Her mother replied with a sad smile when she hear to sound the bedroom door shutting close.


	4. Chapter 4

With an open book on her lap, she was sitting on her bed reading. Many people will find it hard to read in this moment but she chose this moment to read so that she can take her mind off everything for that moment and imagine the story. Ir doesn't matter if it's 5 minutes or 1 hour, all she wanted to do at that moment was to forget she was going to be a Queen, forget that she'll leave her friends and family soon, forget that she'll be locked up in the castle forever, forget...

Just then there's a knock on the door, she sighed and looked up as her mind came back to reality.

"Come in..." She said softly but loud enough for the person behind the door to hear. She stood up from her bed and placed the book back on the rack when she heard the door cracked open. She turned around to see her dad walking towards her bed before sitting comfortably on it.

"Hey Papa..." She greeted with a small smile. "Mother want you to talk me into marrying the King, is it?"

She asked as she made her way towards her father and sat beside him, not facing him.

"Well..." He said with a chuckle. "She did ask me to talk to you, but I wanted to talk to you about it too..."

Gabriella let out a sigh. Usually her father was the only one who will support her, but right now he's doing otherwise.

"So tell me Gabs, why don't you want to marry the King?" Her father asked in a soothing voice.

"I don't get it. What's so good about marrying the King?" She asked.

"If I did marry the King, then I would not be able to see you and mom again. And what about Tay and Shar? Can we still be best friends despite miles apart?"

"Well you can always come to visit us, and we can visit you too..."

"That's not all, it's just that..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down at the carpet floor.

"Just what?" Her father asked again.

"I know this would sound stupid, but I want to fall in love..." She take a breath before continuing. "I've read lots of books that said how wonderful and magical love is and I want to experience it..."

She then looked at her father " Ever since I was a little girl, I've always dreamed of marrying someone I love and live happily ever after. Like you and mom, you two met in a dance and fell in love before marrying, I want that too."

"But now you wanted me to marry someone I barely know? Someone that I've never seen him before? It's like crushing my dream!"

She glance at her father as he took her hand in his before patting it lightly. "We only want what's best for you, Gabs..."

"But I don't want that..."

"We're both afraid that you might not be able to marry anyone else and you're not getting any younger."

"But I'm only eighteen? And what about Taylor and Sharpay? They're still not married yet."

"Yes, but they always attend parties and dances unlike you who always locked yourselfs in your room reading at night." He said gently with a small smile. "And besides, you wouldn't want your head to be chopped off, do you? Because no one dares to say no to the King..."

"So does that mean that I'll have no choice but to marry him?" she asked glumly.

"I'm afraid so..." Her dad said before standing up from the bed. "Do you believe in fate, Gabs?"

Her dad asked while looking down at her.

"Yes."

"Then believe that it's your fate to be a Queen." Her dad said with before adding with a proud smile. "You would bring honour to our family..."

She forced a smile at her dad as she watch him leave her room.

Once the door's closed, she let out a small sigh and whispered.

"What if I won't?"


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding was held exactly a week after in the castle . A few days before the wedding, the servants were busy decorating the hall of the castle where the wedding would be held. They polished every single object in the hall, decorate the flowers, arranged the seats till it's perfect and hung white sheets from the ceiling of the castle making the hall looked magical. Every young lady would die to have a wedding like this.

Besides Gabriella.

On the Wedding day, everyone was invited to the Castle. Everyone was overjoyed to see the new Queen and can hardly wait for the wedding to began. Well, almost everyone. While every guest we're admiring the beautiful Wedding cake that was as tall as a building and was decorated by a professional and was eager to taste the lavish dished prepared by the royal chef, Sir Danforth slipped away from an easy conversation with one of the guests and made his way towards His majesty's bed Chamber where The King was getting ready for the wedding.

"Your Majesty..." Chad bowed his head a little before saying. "The wedding is going to start in a moment."

He looked up to see his best friend, looking good in a tuxedo was standing in front of the mirror while adjusting his collar. Two servants who just finished helping him getting dressed was standing quietly behind him waiting for the King to order them to leave.

The King nodded before ordering the servants to leave the room. When the servants finally left, Chad switched to friend mode and and said in a friendly tone.

"A little smile won't hurt, Troy."

He grunted before looking at him. "Do I look like I'm in the mood for smiling?"

"You have to, it's your wedding day. And I have to remind you, don't be too hard on your new bride. " Chad said with a small smile. "It's not her fault that she was chosen to be the Queen."

He knew that Troy was angry at Gabriella for catching the ball. He knew what he was thinking when he threw the ball towards the closed doors. And if Gabriella didn't came rushing in through the door, Troy wouldn't have to marry her. He was so furious that he left the hall right away without even bothering to take a second glance at her.

"I can't promise you that, but...God, was she damn clumsy. She did not even caught the ball. The ball just bounce off her head and landed on her hands. And she laughed. She actually laughed when the ball hit her. Stupid." He muttered the last word under his breath silently.

Chad, who was a little surprised by his words chuckled. "She is a nice girl though. I talked to her a few times, and I think she is truly pleasant." He said remembering 3 days before the wedding, he went to her house to see if there's anything else that was needed but ended up having a nice chat with the Queen to be.

He found that it was good having conversation with her and can't help but notice that she wasn't excited about the wedding at all, but he did not tell Troy about it. Gabriella is a kind, enjoyable girl which he treated her like his sister, she will be a good Queen and the perfect wife for Troy. And he secretly hope that with Gabriella around, Troy will eventually forget about _her_ and move on with his life.

Seeing that Troy would not respond, he added. "Troy, I am serious. Don't hurt her."

Again no response. Chad was mostly joking, The King might be harsh and strict but he's not cold blooded. Even though he hardly show any expressions or even smile, but Chad knew that deep down, he has a warm side that he refuse to show to anyone especially after what happened almost one year ago. Chad sighed silently, before a servant approached them, informing them that the wedding was about to start.

* * *

><p>Standing by the altar, The young King waited patiently for his bride while silently hoping that she would run away instead of marry him. He plastered a smile on his face when he heard the music started, apparently he was not as lucky as he hoped he would be. Everyone stood up and looked towards the end of the altar, waiting for the bride to appear.<p>

Slowly, the beautiful bride appeared. Her cream coloured strapless wedding gown glittered with beads and jewels swept across the red carpeted floor as she walked gracefully along the altar. She put the modest smile on her face, the charming curls fell from her loose bun framing her face as her eyes glanced everywhere but her husband to be and lingered at her families and friends. To him, he looked flawless and he was surprised to see his elegant bride instead of the clumsy girl he saw days ago.

His eyes swept across her features, noting her big brown eyes, cute pointy nose, high rosy cheeks and her attracting smile. He had to admit that she was indeed alluring and attractive...

But she was nothing compared to Jules.

He felt his heart pinched thinking of her, but his expression remained blank. He tried forced the thoughts of her out of his head and concentrate on his bride that was approaching him even thought he didn't really wanted to.

When she was near enough to reach the King, she finally and reluctantly looked up and glanced at The King.

Cold blue met cold brown.

He didn't noticed the way her smile faded a little when she saw his hard expression because she quickly recovered, wishing no one sees it. He also missed the way she flinched a little when he held out his hand and and simply took hers without tender and gentleness. All this time, he was thinking about _her_ that he hardly notice anything else. Even his bride.

With her hand linked to his, they finished the rest of the ceremony. Unwillingly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy this week! thank you all for the reviews! Hope you like this!**

She was standing in her bed chamber while admiring the beautiful room in awe. The room was marvelous. Everything was in cream, light brown and dark brown with a touch of white colour. It matches perfectly. She walked around the room while taking in the hardwood smell. Surely, everything was new and well polished.

Her luxurious bed was in the middle of the room with a cream coloured sheet and light brown coloured head board with two bedside table on either side of the bed. There's a large dresser a few feets away from the bed and right beside the dresser is a white coloured screen where she can change her clothes. And beside the wide screen, there was a dressing table. On the left side of the room, there's a cream coloured chaise longue placed just beside the wide window, and a french door not far away from the window that leads to the balcony. Paintings were held on the walls which light up the room and fresh flowers were placed in a vase on the table in the middle of the room.

She smiled a little before taking a seat on the luxurious bed. It was comforfortable, maybe a little too comfortable for her, she would try to jump on the bed...if there weren't 6 pretty ladies standing at the corner staring at her every move. They were only parts of her ladiesmaids, others were outside the bedchamber waiting to be ordered around.

Sitting on the bed makes her feel awkward with those ladiesmaids around. Suddenly she missed her loving bed back home. It's only been a few hours but she had already miss her family and friends terribly. But what can she do? She had tried to talk her parents into cancelling the wedding, but they wouldn't, they would never.

_Well at least I have my own room_. She thought optimistically before fidgeting with her fingers, unsure what to do. She felt lucky for not being in the same room as The king or else everything would be even more awkward. The thought of him made her remembered what happened at the Wedding ceremony. She remembered that she thought about running away but after taking a rasional thought, she threw that idea out of her mind and forced her legs to walk calmly down the altar. Her eyes swept around the room, from the guests to the wedding cake, then to her family and friends. Anywhere,but her groom, not dare to look at him right in the eyes. But when she was close enough to touch him, she reluctantly looked up and stared into his cold blue eyes.

His eyes, she noticed was as cold as ice. But other than the coldness, she realise that he has a quiet eyes, so quiet that it felt like it held no emotions. She can see nothing in his eyes, it's like staring into 2 black holes, it didn't show what he was feeling or what he was thinking, basically it shows nothing at all. It is just...

Empty.

It was so empty that it scares her, and makes her wonder what kind of a person he was. One thing for sure is that he was not happy about this marriage, she can tell that he was trying to avoid her by the way he left to attend some business when the Wedding ceremony ends. Surprisingly, she was fine with that. In fact, she was more than fine, she was thrilled for not being stucked with him.

But that is over now, right now all she need to do is to figure out what to say to those ladiesmaids.

She cleared her throat, her mind was spinning wildly to come up with an idea to talk to them. But sadly, nothing came up.

"Are you happy with your bed chamber, Your majesty?" A small blonde girl spoke in a tiny voice.

Gabriella smiled brightly at her before answering "Yes! Yes, I do. It's perfect in every way."

A small smile formed on the girl's faces making Gabriella's smile widen.

"We decorated it..." Said a redhead who beamed with pride. "We're so glad you like it, my Queen."

"What's your name?" Gabriella asked.

And one by one, they introduced themselves. When they finished, Gabriella thanked them for her wonderful bedroom before offering them an appreciative smile.

"His Majesty the King presented a wedding gift for you, your majesty..."

"Really? What is it? Can I see it?" Gabriella asked with delight, she loves presents.

"Your Majesty, I'm sure you're tired and need some rest." The small blonde said. "Do you want to see it tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm indeed tired. And tomorrow is fine." She said before standing up from the bed. "I'll just change into my nightgown."

Almost instantly, the half of the ladiesmaids rushed off to get her nightgown, the rest rushed to her bed and began fluffing it.

"Uh...Thank you..." She said when the lady Grace, the small blonde handed her the nightgown. It felt a little strange having people getting everything for you instead of getting it yourself.

She walked behind the screen, ready to change into her nightgown before noticing Lady Grace and Lady Brooke was standing right behind her.

"I'm going to change..." She said looking from the red head to the blonde.

"We know, and we're supposed to help you, My Queen." Said Lady Brooke with a smile.

"Help me with what?" She asked.

"With changing, your Majesty..."

"What?" She exclaimed. "No, thank you...I um...your help is fully apprieciated, but I believe I'm able to do it myself..."

"There is nothing to worry about, your Majesty. We know what to do, it's our job to help the Queen." Lady Grace said before moving towards the Queen and began helping her.

"I...uh..." She was speechless when she let the ladies do everything. They don't get what she mean. It's not that she was worry about them not knowing what to do, it's that she's not disabled, she can actually change her own clothes herself. But Lady Grace were right, they were efficient. Soon enough, she was changed into her nightgown with her hair brushed and gleaming and was ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, she woke up early and was gotten dressed by her ladymaids even after she protested continuously. Staring at herself in front of the mirror, she felt unusual wearing make up and jewelries all over her body, she looks like she was about to attend another ball. She turned around and her dress jinggles loudly before she asked. "Do I need to wear like this everyday?"

Lady Grace smiled before answering. "No, Your Majesty will wear something more formal for dinner."

Gabriella let out a huff. It's extremely uncomfortable wearing this heavy, multi-layered dress and her hair done in the latest fashion.

"May I wear my own dress?" Gabriella asked before staring at her reflection from the mirror. She looked so unlike herself. She began to frown a little before touching her hand to her cheek.

"I'm sorry, but His Majesty certainly wouldn't allow the Queen to wear those...plain dresses. Every Queen has to dress this way." Lady Brooke said with an apologetic smile.

Gabriella sighed before placing a nonchalant smile on her face. "I think this is just something I have to get used to."

"I hope you are not upset, my Queen..." Lady Brooke said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Gabriella spun around to face her while raising an eyebrow. "Upset?"

"His Majesty the King is always busy, and I was told that his Majesty isn't able to spend the night in your bedchamber anytime soon..." Lady Brooke paused then quickly added. "But I'm certain that the King would after he has settled some important matters of the kingdom."

Gabriella's expression turned from confusion, to realisation then finally to antonishment. _The king is supposed to spend the night with me..._ Gabriella thought feeling astounded by the news. She knew that husband and wife are supposed to share a bedroom together, but the thought of her and the King sharing a bedchamber never entered her mind for both her and the King has their own bedchambers.

"I'm not upset, Lady Brooke." Gabriella said honestly and quickly stopped herself before she could voice out that she actually felt happy about it. What would it feel like to share a room and a bed with the King? Surely, it would be very awkward being with someone you barely knew. Gabriella sighed and massaged her forehead, she had to remember that she was already a wife and a Queen and get used to her new life. She can feel the burden weighing down on her shoulders.

When she's finished, the ladiesmaids leaded The Queen to the dining hall where she would have her breakfast together with the King.

She was seated just beside the King before the servants served them their delicious breakfast.

She sat there staring at her breakfast, not sure whether to speak to the King and greet him in a friendly manner or just enjoy her meal.

At last, she spoke in a cautious tone. "Uhm...Good morning, Your Majesty..."

She looked at the King who had turned his attention to her. He had raised his eyebrow and was looking at her with an unreadable expression. Did she said something wrong? Or did she greeted him in a wrong way? Maybe there's a formal way to greet the King...

But before she can think of anything else, she heard the King said in an absent minded tone. "Good morning. " With that, he turned away from her and focused his attention on his breakfast. Gabriella let out a silent sigh, at least he greeted her. She then returned her attention to her breakfast, she was about to have her meal before she found that on either left or right side of the plate, there were dozens of cutlery in different sizes and shapes.

Not knowing which to use, she snuck a glance at the King to see which was he using before she picked up the normal sized cutlery.

"Do you like your room?" the King asked unexpectedly.

"Yes, I do. I like it very much." She replied with a small smile.

"Good."

"Your majesty, I was wondering if I may have a tour around after breakfast..."

"Yes. Lady Grace would give you a tour around the Castle and tell you about every place in the Castle."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

Just then, a servant who was carrying two glass of milk on a tray tripped on her way towards the dining table. When she fell to the floor, the glasses she was carrying fell on the floor before it was shattered into pieces.

The room was silent when the sound of glass break echos through the dining hall. Before anyone could say anything, the servant who just fell had already gotten down on her knees begging. "I'm so sorry your Majesty! I didn't mean to be so careless! Please forgive me!"

Gabriella tilted her head in confusion. She just broke a glass not killed someone, why was she so scared? Just then, she heard the King spoke. "Chop down her hands." He commanded. His eyes was cold when he was staring down at the servant.

Gabriella gasped when she heard what the King said, her eyes widen when she saw two guards walked towards the servant, one of them were carrying an axe.

"Please have mercy, your Majesty!" The servant begged before she was being dragged to the ground with her hands extended, ready to be chopped off.

"No!" Gabriella stood up so suddenly that her seat fell over. She walked towards the guards and ordered. "Do not chop off her hand!"

She turned to the King before saying. "She just a little careless, I don't think it is needed to give her such a punishment."

"It is the rule of the Castle. Anyone who breaks something would be serve the same punishment." The King said calmly before he commanded the guard to continue what has to be done.

"No!" Gabriella stopped the guards again. "Your Majesty, she just broke a glass, not a crown or anything precious, she doesn't deserve this kind of punishment!"

"Lady Grace, bring the Queen to her seat." He ordered, his cold eyes bore into hers. "This is none of your business."

"How could you be so cruel?" Gabriella scolded, her face was red from the anger that she was feeling.

"Your Majesty, please return to your seat." Lady Grace said to Gabriella while ushering her to her seat.

"She would never learn from her mistakes if she wasn't given a punishment." The King said still glaring at her. "And if you don't want to make me mad, I suggest you stay out of this."

Again, Lady Grace began to usher her to her seat while the guards lifted up the axe, ready to chop off the hands. Gabriella watched as the guards lifted the axe, ready to sink it through the flesh. Panicked, she looked around the table and huriedly lifted up a glass.

Just then, a shattering sound stopped everyone's movements. Everyone, including the King, turned their head to see the Queen was standing just beside a pile of shattered glasses with her arm stretched outward. She just broke a glass. On purpose.

For a few minutes nobody moved, or even breathed until the Queen spoke directly to the King. "Aren't you suppose to chop off my hands, Your Majesty?"

The King stared at her. "What are you doing?"

His cold eyes made Gabriella tremble with fright, but she forced herself to be strong. "I just broke a glass, according to the rules of the Castle, I should be served with punishment." she said keeping her voice calm even though her stomach was in knots. "Chop down my hands."

"No." The King said firmly. "You are the Queen. The rules that I've told you about is for the servants. But there are also certain rules for the Queen, like obeying the King."

"I will obey the King if only the King is right."

"So you are telling me, that I am wrong?" The King asked, his face darkened.

"Yes. For giving the servant a punishment that she shouldn't be treated."

The King stood up and walked over to the Queen in a steady pace. He stopped a few feets away from her, his cold eyes glared at her sharply as he spoke in a firm tone that would make anyone flinch. "I command you to stop this nonsense right now if you still want your head in its original place."

He didn't want to to punish the Queen, what will they think if the kingdom knew that the Queen got punished on her first day of her life at the Castle? This would humiliate the King and the Royal family. So now, he had to try his best to control his emotion so that he wouldn't do or say anything stupid.

Gabriella flinched in the inside when she saw his glare but her outside remained strong as she spoke in a calm tone matching the King's. "I will stop all of this only if you change the punishment of the servant."

The King glared at her while she held his gaze as he walked towards her in a steady pace. He stopped directly infront of her and whispered. "I would chop down your hand, if you weren't the Queen."

After a few seconds, the King finally averted his gaze and said in a cold and angry tone. "You are not allowed to have any meal today." He said to the servant and glared at the Queen one last time before he added. "Since the Queen know nothing about the rules in the Castle, Lady Grace will teach her all about it and make sure she never forgets them."

With that, the King retreated from the dining hall with a few servants following him behind.

As soon as the King left, Gabriella felt her knees go weak. She quickly placed her hands on the dining table to steady herself. She had no idea where she got the huge courage to argue with the King.

Almost instantly, the ladies maids brought a seat for her. She sat down slowly only to realise her hands were trembling. She placed a hand on her heart, trying to calm herself before the servant who broke the glasses crawled towards her and lowered her head to the ground.

"Your Majesty, thank you for saving my hands from being chopped! Thank you my Queen! I owe you my life!" She said sincerely with tears streaming down her face.

Gabriella smiled before saying. "Please stand up! It's my duty to make sure my servants didn't get punished unfairly."

Lady Grace knelt infront of her before gathering the Queen's hands in her's. "I feared for you my Queen. I was so afriad that the King is going to punish you!"

"Do not worry anymore Lady Grace, nothing happens to me now..." Gabriella said as she watched Lady Grace kissed her hands.

Just than, an elderly man appeared from the doorway. He wore a small smile on his face as he walked towards Gabriella.

Every servant stood up instantly and began to bow at the man, while Gabriella just stood there trying to figure out who he is. She remembered she saw him at the wedding, but she was too angry and depressed to remember who he is. Slowly, she curtsied along with the servants.

The man nodded his head. He looked directly at Gabriella and say in a relaxed tone. "Shall we take a walk in the garden? You can tell me what happen between you and my son just now..."

_His son?_ Gabriella thought then something clicked inside her._ He is the father of the King._ she realised.


	8. Chapter 8

She couldn't believe the person walking next to her, who was also a former King, was such an easy-going person. She had only known him for a short moment but here they were, sitting on the garden bench talking like they had known each other for years. She was very nervous when the King's father suggested that they have a walk together in the garden, but after having a few simple conversation with him, she found that he was an easy person to talk to, and he was also the first person that she can actually talk to.

"So that was what made Troy so mad, huh?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, your Majesty. I mean, it is very cruel of him to give her such a punishment over such small matter!" Gabriella exclaimed, knowing for the first time that his Majesty's name was called Troy. She made a mental note to remember that.

"I see. But he was just following the rules, there is nothing wrong with that, and besides..."

"He does not always have to follow the rules. After all, he is the King! He should be able to change the rules. Am I right, your Majesty?"

"Gabriella, you can call me Arthur if you want. I'm not comfortable with you calling me 'Your Majesty' all the time." He said with a kind smile.

"Can I call you father then? If that is fine with you..." Gabriella said. Calling him by name seemed too disrespectful, and after all she was married to the King, so the King's father will also be her father.

He stared at Gabriella for awhile and seemed to study her before he nodded with a bright smile. "Yes, of course you can! I would be delighted!"

Gabriella smiled along with him, thinking that he would be a good friend to talk to when she needed someone in the castle.

"And as I was saying, Troy did not planned on chopping off the servant's hands..." Arthur said slowly with a playful smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"He was just scaring her..." He said before plucking a flower from its stem and sniffed at it.

"He was?" She asked while tilting her head. _Why would His Majesty do such a thing?_

"Yes..." He said slowly while plucking the petals one by one. "That is what he do. You see, I made the rules and since then not one person in the castle ever broken anything, so he too wants to follow the rules, except whenever someone breaks anything, he will make it sounds like he really will punish the person and only when the person was scared enough, he'll let them go."

He dropped the last petal and watched it being flown away by the wind. "That's how he makes the servants remember their mistakes and to never do it again."

Gabriella looked unconvinced as she asked. "Then why wouldn't he tell me about it? Instead, he argued with me..."

"That's how he is like, he never likes to talk. He always keep everything inside of him" Arthur said with a sigh. "And it's mostly my fault."

"Why would you say that, father?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Arthur sighed and stared off at the distance. "His mother, Beth, died giving birth to him..."

Gabriella was surprised when she heard that, but she kept quiet and listened as he went on.

"I love her so dearly that I was depressed when she died...And back then I was foolish and stupid, I began to blame Troy, thinking that he was the one who causes his mother's death. I was always cold to him and whenever he asked me about his mother I was selfish enough to ignore his question. I wouldn't tell him anything about his mother for I thought that he does not deserve to know."

He sighed and folded his hands into his lap. "And even worse, I hired teachers to teach him everything that he can possibly learn, from mannerrism to hunting, riding, swimming, fighting, shooting, swords, dancing, drawing, languages... I pushed him hard to his limit and I trained him not to complaint and not to voice out his unhappiness, I told him that a man has to be strong to face everything, I wanted him to be good at everything to make his mom proud. I was so heartless to him..."

He sighed before continued. "There was once, he fell from his horse while learning horseback riding. He broke his knee. Any parent would ran up to him and offer him help, but no, I was there on the horse staring at him and telling him to walk back to the castle as his punishment for falling off the horse. And he did. He walked back to the Castle without a word or a single tear."

"I was so mean to him. He was forced to stay in his room to complete his work while other children his age was running around the field playing hide and seek." He said bitterly. "When I finally got over my dead wife, I started to realise how wrong I was to treat him like that, I wanted to take back what I did, I wanted to tell him about his mother, but it was too late. He has become the man he is now..."

He took in a shaky breath before he continued. "I regret everything I did to him...And I would do anything to take that back..."

Gabriella did not know what to say. She instantly felt a sense of pity towards His Majesty the King. She could not believe that the King had been through so much. It must be so hard for him to go through those rough moments.

Without knowing how to make Arthur feel better, she reached out and took his hand before stroking it. He smiled a sad smile before placing his other hand on her hand while sighing deeply.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything father..."

"Would you apologise to Troy?"

Gabriella was silent when she registered what Arthur said.

"I don't want you two to have a bad relationship, one of you must make a move, so I think it's better if you do it,you and I both know that..."

Gabriella sighed. He was right. The King certainly would never make the first move, why don't she just apologise instead? It seems to be the easiest and the fastest way to make things right...

"Yes, father...I will apologize to Troy."

"Good." Arthur said with a smile. "And one more thing, don't call him by his name..."

"Why?"

"You can only call him if he allowed you to, otherwise it would be disrespectful."

"I understand now..." Gabriella said timidly.

Arthur smiled, and patted Gabriella's hand gently. "And remember to keep this conversation between us..."

Gabriella nodded with a soft smile, knowing exactly what he meant.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the long wait, here it is! Thank you all for the reviews!**

Standing by the door, Gabriella was nervous as she knocked on the door lightly, she held her breath while waiting for an answer.

"Come in."

She let out a breath before pushing the door open with her left hand while her right hand was holding a tray with a teacup on it. She her foot steps was slow as she approach the King who was sitting behind his table reading some documents. He barely looked up when she said in a small voice.

"Um...I...er...brought you tea, Your majesty."

The King continued to read his documents in silence. Gabriella glanced at him while wondering if the King heard her. She was about to repeat what she said when the King suddenly spoke making her jump.

"Put it on the table."

She quickly set the cup down on the table in front of the King before she returned back to where she stood thinking whether she should apologize to the King now or later when the King is no longer busy. She was about to decide when the King suddenly spoke again.

"Is there anything else." It sounded more like a statement than a question but it made Gabriella's hand sweat like she just washed her hands. She mentally tried to calm herself before she spoke in a soft voice.

"I came to...apologize..."

The King tilted his head a little and looked at her with no expression on his face. "Is that so?"

"I hope that you can forgive my harshness when I talked to you..." She said in a trembling voice while she mentally tried to calm herself.

"Talked? You mean shouted?" The King stated coldly.

Gabriella cringed before replying. "Whatever you say, your Majesty."

The King stood up before asking. "What makes you apologize?"

"What?" She asked in surprise and confusion, she never knew that it's so hard to apologize to him and what made him think that she apologized for a reason?

"Is it because you want money?" He asked again before he started to walk around the table towards her.

"Excuse me?"

"Or is it your family wanted fame?"

"Your Majesty, I clearly do not understand what do you mean by that..."

"Do you expect me to believe that you apologized for nothing while you were shouting at me just a few moments ago? " He asked harshly before stopping right infront of her.

She opened her mouth and was about to tell him what Arthur just told her, but she quickly bit her tongue when she remembered that Arthur wanted her to keep it between them.

"Do you think that I apologize with intentions?" Gabriella asked. Her face was becoming red from anger. Her hands where gripping her multilayered dress so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"Clearly you are. I failed to see how you can change your attitude in such a short time if it wasn't that you want something from me. " He said in a cold tone with his blue eyes boring into hers making her shiver.

"Can you stop being so harsh?" She asked quietly, trying not to sound rude.

"Why? Am I scaring you? Run to your mother then." He said still glaring at her. "And she may even teach you how to behave as a Queen."

"At least I have a mother." She said while looking at him steadily. Instantly, the colour of his eyes darkened along with his face which frightened her.

"Oh no! I am so sorry..." Gabriella said quickly once she realised what came out of her mouth seconds ago. How can she forgot what Arthur told her? She could not believe that she actually mentioned that he has no mother!

He let out a loud breath as he shut his eyes tightly as if in pain. His hands were balled up into a fist beside his thighs. His expression was a mixture of sadness, anger and something else that cannot be put into words.

Gabriella's face paled as she was staring at the King. This was the very first time to see emotions coming from him and it surprised her which made her unsure what to do.

The King let out another breath through his nose as he made a move to walk away. Panicked, she quickly force herself to think of something that would made him feel better. As he proceed to walk away, Gabriella did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Wait..." She called out quietly. She knew he heard her but he kept on walking. She winced before lifting up her dress with both hands so she can move faster towards the King. When she was close enough, she took 3 quick steps so that she moved around him and stood infront of him. Using her left hand, she placed it on his chest to stop him from walking any further.

He stopped walking, but his head was hung low as if he was trying to hide his face. Tentatively, she reached out her right hand and placed it on his face before lifting it up gently. Blue met brown. For a second, she was lost in his blue eyes, the dark pools that held so much emotions that she knew she wouldn't understand just by looking at them. For unknown reason, she felt relief overcome her just by staring into his eyes. Could it be because she now know he experiences emotions and was not as cold-blooded as she think? She did not know...

Without her knowing, she gently traced her thunb over his jaw line before caressing his cheek softly. She can feel him relaxed under her touch and slowly leaning towards her. She watched in amazement as his eyes fluttered shut then he took a deep breath. She did it. She calmed him down.

Just as the thought was running through her mind, his eyes snapped opened. His blue eyes had darkened a few shade and now it looks like dark grey which scared her. His lips had formed into a thin line as he said in a husky voice "Get out."

Her hands fell to her side as she stared at the man before her who was different a few seconds ago with wide eyes. "What?"

"I said get out!" He growled as he glared at her with fire in his eyes. Suddenly, he regretted what he said as he watch Gabriella ran out the room like a scared cat.

Sighing, he walked around his table and sat down on his seat. He was not meant to be mean towards her in the first place. Sometimes, she annoyed him and makes him so mad that he wish he could murder her. But now thinking back, the only reason that make him dislike her is the fact that he was forced to marry her. The truth is, he was not mad towards her when she stood up for the servant, instead he was astounded. No one, not even _her _dares to talk back at him, but she did it because of a servant. He can say she was stupid and naive for being unaware that she may lose her head at talking back, but her actions never crease to amaze him.

And when she came to apologize, he knew she did it unwillingly by the expression on her face, but he could not tell why. When she mentioned about him not having a mother, he failed at controlling his emotions. He walked away from her because his father always told him "A King shall never show his weakness.", could it be the look on her face? Or the way she spoke? but it made him show all his weakness infront of her like he was stripped bare. It was something he never experienced before, he was always in control in his temper and emotions. And what angered him the most is that she managed to calm him down with just her soft touch. He was shocked, surprised and frustrated. He hated the fact that he felt like she had control over his emotions since the only one who could ever calm him down was _her_, and only _her_. Even Chad feared of him when he was in bad mood.

While deep in thoughts, his hand found its way to the teacup which was just centimetres away from him. He took it and sipped at the already cold tea. And when she touched him, there was a strange feeling that made him wanted her touch more. Her touch felt like she understands him like nobody would, it was warm and gentle and was just similar to_ hers_. It reminds him of her and when he was snapped back into reality, he was mad. He was unnerved by the feelings that he had not felt since 3 years ago.

He swallowed the tea and felt amazed by the deliciousness of the tea. Raising an eyebrow, he took another sip and lean back against his seat._ What am I to do with her?_ He thought solemnly.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for the lack of update... The things is, my family think that writing stories is a waste of time, and they forbid me from writing. So I can only update my stories when I'm alone, which is hard since my family is always around. I thank you all for your patience and for the lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter!

"Your Majesty, is there anything I can get for you?" Lady Brooke asked noting the bored look on Gabriella's face.

Gabriella gave her a small smile before shaking her head. Lady Grace just spent 2 hours teaching her how to be a proper Queen which involves acting like royalty such as walking with head held perpendicular to her neck, walking with every step not more than 6 inches, the proper way to place her hands while sitting and many more which exhausted her. All those lessons made her wonder why would anyone wanted to be a Queen.

But throughout the lessons, her mind kept drifting back to the day before when she apologized to the King that leads to arguing with him, again. She knew that that argument was her fault but she just couldn't stand his harshness towards her. She knew that he does not want to marry her in the first place, but neither did she, that doesn't mean that he has to be so mean towards her. But she did regret speaking of his mother in front of him. She didn't mean to hurt him or insult him, she was mad. But one good thing about it was that she finally saw the emotional side of the King. It surprised her and scared her slightly when she saw emotions swimming in his eyes. She always think of the King as a cold, quiet, and never experience emotions. He never showed any feelings even when she argued with him until she mentioned about his mother.

_His mother must meant a lot to him_. she thought to herself. And if she were him, she would probably be as hurt as him._ Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ She scolded herself mentally. _Why do I have to mention about his mother? Where is my sense of wisdom?_

She remembered how panicked and scared she was and how hard her mind spin to think of ways to make him feel better, and the first thing that came to mind is to say sorry. But unfortunately, he didn't seemed to hear her and proceed to walk away. And without her knowing, she had moved towards him as quick as lightning and stopped him from moving further. She remembered clearly that she can see his expression perfectly well from where she stood.

His expression was indescribable, and it actually pained her when she saw that which leads her to place her hands on his cheeks hoping this gesture would make that feeling he had go away. For a second, she thought it was working until he suddenly looked up and all those emotions and feelings in his eyes were gone leaving a hard and cold expression on his face. Before she could even figure out why, she was told to leave.

And she did as she was command, wondering what did she do that made him change so suddenly.

"Your majesty? My Queen..."

Gabriella snapped back from her thoughts and turned her head to her left to see Lady Brooke staring at her worriedly. "Yes?"

"Is your Majesty feeling poorly? Would you like to take a rest?" Lady Brooke asked, concern filling her eyes.

"No, I'm fine. I was just...thinking." Gabriella replied with a smile. It is good to have company, but sometimes it is still strange to have someone follow you wherever you go.

"Oh...Would you like a tour around the garden? It would probably lighten up your mood..." Lady Brooke asked in a hopeful voice.

"That would be lovely..." Gabriella said with a bright smile while following Lady Brooke out of the building. As soon as she saw the magnificent garden, she gasped loudly. The garden was wide and beautiful, filled with all kinds of flowers. There was also a few garden bench and tables where they can have tea while enjoying the view of the garden.

"It is beautiful!" Gabriella exclaimed with a small laugh, her gaze was following a blue butterfly that was fluttering across flowers.

"But your Majesty has been here before remember?" Lady Brooke asked.

"Oh right..." Gabriella said with a smile playing on her lips while recalling the time when she took a walk with Arthur. She didn't really notice the garden that time since she was too nervous around him.

Lady Brooke smiled, feeling glad that the Queen had finally feel relaxed. She had never seen the Queen so happy ever since she came into the castle. She was always deep in thoughts though her smile was always on her lips.

"Would you like some tea, my Queen?" Lady Brooke asked while motioning towards the garden with her left hand.

"No, thank you. I shall just walk around..." Gabriella said and began to walk slowly through the garden. She had always loved flowers and even planted dozens of sunflowers back home. Sunflower was her favourite flower, it would brighten up her days with just one look at them. She frowned when she couldn't find any sunflower in the garden. She stopped walking and turned towards Lady Brooke. "Is it possible to have a small garden of my own?"

Lady Brooke looked confused before replying. "Is it Your Majesty want to name this garden after you?"

"No, what I mean is, I want a bareground where I can plant my own flowers...And have somewhere I can call my own..." She said in a soft voice before whispering the last sentence. She spotted a yellow tulip and reached out to touch it gently.

"Oh! There is an empty space next this garden! I'm sure your Majesty can use it if you like!" Lady Brooke said excitedly, eventhough she knew it was inapproriate for the Queen to dirty her hands with soil and dirt, but she would do what ever it takes to make the Queen happy. If the Queen is happy, she is happy. "I will show you!"

Gabriella giggled as she followed Lady Brooke to where her soon to be garden will locate. The space was just beside the Royal Garden and right in front of the brick wall that surrounds the castle.

"Where does that door leads to?" Gabriella asked pointing at a hardwood door on the brickwall.

"To the town, Your Majesty..." Lady Brooke said while smiling up at her. "The servants uses this door when we needed to go out of town to get supplies for the kingdom." She finished before raising an eyebrow when she noticed the interest in the Queen's eyes.

"I see..." Gabriella said her eyes not leaving the hardwood door. "Well, can you prepare some seeds for me? Sunflower seed would be nice..."

"Of course, your Majesty. I will also get some gardening tools for you, My Queen."

"Yes, that would be lovely! Thank you very much!" Gabriella grinned, her heart filled with anticipation knowing she can at least do something she love in the castle.

"There is no need to say thank you, My Queen..." Lady Brooke said eventhough she was grinning from the words Gabriella said. "It is our job to serve you..."

Before Gabriella could say anything, Lady Brook exclaimed. "Oh, how forgetful of me!"

"What's the matter?"

"I forgot to show you your wedding gift from the King, Your Majesty!" Lady Brooke said with her eyes wide.

"It is alright, you can show me now." Gabriella said before realising she had also forgotten about the gift.

"You would love it, your Majesty!" Lady Brooke exclaimed leaving Gabriella wondering what the wedding gift could be.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your Majesty! You...Your Majesty!" Lady Brooke panted while speaking hurriedly.

"What is the matter?" The King asked calmly before he stood up from his seat and walked over to the door where Lady Brooke was standing.

"The...The Queen! It's the Queen, your Majesty!" Lady Brooke let out a shaky breath before continued. "She is missing!"

His eyebrows furrowed. _Missing? Hasn't she caused me enough trouble already?_ He sighed silently before pacing around the room slowly while asking. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"I was showing her the wedding gift, the white mare..." Lady Brooke swallowed before continued. "Her Majesty wants me to get a brush so she can brush the horse..."

"And when you came back, she is gone?" He asked with a serious face.

Lady Brooke nodded quickly and parted her lips before closing it again as if there was something more she wanted to say.

"Is there something else?"

"Well...When I returned to the stable I found the Queen's crown on the horse's...head" Lady Brooke said while retrieving the tiara from her pocket and handed it the the King.

The King took the crown, not sure whether to be amused that she put the crown on the horse or to feel angry that she place the Royal crown without slight care.

Deciding the latter, he spun on his heels and charged towards the door with Lady Brooke following him closely behind. What would the people think when they know that the Queen is missing? Surely they will be able to joke about it and ruin the King's reputation. He need to find her immediately before someone recognise her as the Queen, or worse, before she causes more trouble.

* * *

><p>Gabriella swung her hands back and forth as she walked through the crowded market where everyone was busy selling and buying goods. She may seemed very unladylike but she simple didn't care, because for once in the past few weeks she felt free, no rules to obey, no ladymaids to follow her around, no king to be afraid of...<p>

She smiled while choosing an apple from the seller, she thought about how she tricked Lady Brooke to get the brush so she can sneak out to town through the hardwood door she saw beside the garden. She even placed her crown on the horse because the crown will raise attention, without the crown, no one will know she was the Queen.

It was actually very funny how she thought about sneaking out of the castle, she didn't planned for this, however it happens when she saw the beautiful white horse and wanted to brush her. While she was waiting for Lady brooke to get the brush, she stroked the horse which she named Snow and thought that a beautiful horse like her should be running freely in the wild not being kept in the stable chewing on hay, and that was when she suddenly thought about sneaking out of the Castle. She knew that she would cause a lot of trouble for Lady Brooke so she planned on just to take a short walk around town and return to the castle instantly, but once she stepped out of the Castle, she forgot all about getting back in again.

She payed the seller and was about to take a big bite out of the apple before she heard a man yelled. "You bad girl! How dare you learned to steal at such a young age?"

Gabriella spun around and caught sight of a chubby man clutching a little girl's wrist tightly, the little girl's left hand was holding a piece a bread while behind her stood a younger boy who was shaking and holding the little girl's arm.

"Take the bread and run, little brother!" The little girl screamed and the boy behind her obeyed, he took the bread and dashed off.

"You stop! Stop that boy!" The chubby man who Gabriella guessed was the bread seller yelled before turning towards the girl. "You will pay for this!"

"Please! let me go..." The little girl sobbed helplessly while trying to break free.

Gabriella walked quickly towards the bread seller and hand out a few coins to him. "Is it enough for the bread they took?"

The bread seller looked at Gabriella with shock and said "There is no need to help them, young lady. They have been stealing things from us countless times, we need to teach them a lesson."

Gabriella placed the coins into his hands and said softly. "Now I've paid you, will you please let her go?"

The bread seller frowned a little but he nodded. "Very well then, I will let her go."

Gabriella grinned and thanked him before kneeling down next to the girl who was sobbing pityfully. "Don't worry, you're safe now..."

The little girl nodded but she continues to sob. "I know stealing is bad, b-but I have not choice...M-my b-brother and mother are h-hung-gry..."

Gabriella thought for a moment before asking."Can you show me where is your home? I wish to see your mother and brother..."

The little girl nodded before taking Gabriella's hand and lead her towards a small road.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain this is the right place?" The King asked before troting his horse down a muddly road.<p>

"Yes, your Majesty." Lady Brooke replied. "I described her to some people in the town, and one of them says she went this way..."

The King nodded as his eyes wandered around the place. The houses was in bad conditions, some of them doesn't even have a roof. The road is muddy and dirty and it appears to have very few people living here, it makes him wonder why would the Queen be doing here? Then again, he forgot how silly she can be towards things.

His eyes continued to wander and he pulled at the rein gently to stop the horse from walking further as soon as his eyes landed on something ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Gabriella took a bowl from an old lady and filled it with some hot vegetable stew before handing back the bowl to the old lady who received it with shaky hands.<p>

"Thank you, young lady, you are too kind..." The old lady smiled before walking away to have her meal.

Gabriella smiled sweetly at the old lady before taking the bowl from a middle aged women who appears to be as sick as the others while calling out. "Everyone please stay in queue, there is plenty of stew for everyone!"

While scooping up some stew from the big pot in front of her, she noticed a figure standing not far away from her. Lifting her head, she glanced towards the figure and froze when her eyes focused on it. _Oh Lord, I'm in_ _big trouble..._

As if on cue, the people around her bowed instantly at the sight of the man a few feet away from them, but Gabriella couldn't move, she was too busy thinking about how she would be punished when she returned to the Castle.

The little girl who Gabriella soon discovered her name as Kayla tugged at her skirt and whispered. "You are supposed to bow to the King!"

Slowly, Gabriella curtsied and winced when she heard the sound of carriage arrived. Surely, The King don't want to be seen with her by the people. But as soon as she look down at her dress noting her messily rolled up sleeves, the muddy end of her skirt, and her messy bun, she instantly understands the need of the carriage.

The King walked towards her slowly and stopped right in front of the big pot. His stone face and cold eyes almost made her squirm before he said in a low voice. "Lady Brooke, you can take it from here. You come with me."

Quietly, she followed him into the carriage as soon as the door of the carriage closed shut, her eyes was glued to the scenery outside the carriage all the way back to the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait! I was having an exam last 2 weeks and I nearly forgot about this story! But here it is!**

"What were you thinking?" A cold and husky tone asked.

Gabriella winced as she was fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve, her eyes were glued to her mud stained shoes as the King was seated just across her with fire flaring in his eyes.

"You escaped from the castle without informing anyone or asking for my permission-"

"I thought I was just going to take a short walk and return..." Gabriella protested helplessly and instantly fell silent when she saw him glaring at her.

"Moreover, you did worse by cooking stew in the middle of the road as a Queen." The King sighed before sitting down and stared at Gabriella. "What would the people think if they knew that you are the Queen?"

"But the people were suffering from hunger-" She protested again but once again being cut off by the King. "You can ask for one of the servants to help them, or even tell me so I can order people to give out food for them."

"If your true identity is revealed, you will ruin your reputation, and even the Royal Family's reputation. And this..." The King took out the tiara that had been worn by Gabriella everyday since she entered the Castle. "This has been worn by the past Queens and yet you treat it with lack of honour-"

Gabriella stood up abruptly with anger in her eyes. And this time, she is the one cutting off his sentence. "Honour! All you ever think about is honour, reputation and respect! Have you ever thought about the people? They were suffering from hunger and illness! The water in the well is dirty causing them to get sick, most of them are too sick to work! "

Her face was red and hardened as she continued "If you want to earn their respect and gain your reputation so much you should help them! At least I tried by filling their stomach, what did you do?"

She can see his face darkened dangerously but she did not care. With a huff, she stormed out of the room, only to return a few seconds later to take the crown hastily before storming out again.

* * *

><p>"Truly?" Chad chuckled. "She really is a perfect Queen for you."<p>

"She constantly do things that annoys me or make me mad." He said with his eyes not leaving his docements.

"You will get used to it, Troy." Chad chuckled loudly before walking around his desk and took a seat. "But I still can't believe that she actually left the crown on the horse, that is not something most people will do."

"She is different from other girls." The King stated as he looked at Chad. "She cares about the people and she dares to scold me."

"Thats something I don't hear everyday." Chad said with shock. "She really scolded you?"

The King nodded silently which makes Chad asked more. "Then what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Did you punish her? Or scold her back?"

"No."

"No? Truly? Oh, what am I asking, certainly you are serious but-"

"You make me sound like I'm an evil King."

"No, its not that. Just that, she escaped from the Castle and scolded you... These are huge mistakes that cannot be made by the Queen."

The King stood up and said calmly. "Like I said, she is different."

Chad nodded silently and began to change the subject. "Now that the well in the village is cleaned, don't you want to explain to her?"

"Explain?"

"Yes, since Gabriella thought you did nothing, let her know that you actually sent people to clean the well days ago but they can't find the village since it is too well hidden, they finally able to clean it after you gave them directions when you found the village while searching Gabriella."

"There is no need for that." The King said while walking towards the door. "We shall go hunting now. Zeke is waiting for us."

Chad nodded and chuckled lightly before muttering. "Sometimes I really don't understand you." With that, he followed the King out of the Castle.


	13. Chapter 13

"It is good to see you, Your Majesty."

Gabriella looked up from her book to see a tall built man bowed before her. She was sitting on a bench which she requested to place in the middle of the garden where she can read and enjoy the cool weather at the same time. Grinning, she placed the book on the small table beside her before standing up and said with a cheerful tone.

"Oh, hush Zeke! You know perfectly well that I dislike it when you speaks to me like that! I'd rather you call me Gabriella just like Chad does. "

"It is not very appropriate to call you by name is it? Since you are indeed the Queen-" Zeke said with a bright smile before looking around and continued. "But since no one is around... It is a lovely day isn't it, Gabriella?"

Gabriella giggled before nodded. "Thats more like it!"

Zeke chuckled before asking with a raised eyebrow. "Where are your ladiesmaids, Gabriella? They are supposed to be near you, in case you need them."

"It feels strange to have people following you around all day, so I gave them permission to do things as they please. That way I can read my book comfortably in this wonderful garden." Gabriella said while motioning to her book. "But what brings you here?"

Zeke grinned before placing two fingers to his lips and blow a short whistle. A few moments later, a brown stallion appeared before them.

Gabriella giggled as she patted the horse before turning to speak to a man standing next to her.

"Where did you buy this darling?"

Zeke smiled while he was stroking the horse before saying. "His name is Chestnut. It was probably 3 years ago when I was attending business in another country, and I saw him pulling a carriage. He was very weak and skinny, he was also constantly beaten by the driver for he ran very slowly. And finally, he collapsed to the ground neighing loudly, the driver just left him there and went off."

"Poor chestnut..." Gabriella said before stroking his nose. "Then what did you do, Zeke?"

"When I know that he wasn't dead, I just took him with me and take care of him." Zeke said while smiling broadly. "So now he's a strong fellow, not as weak as before."

"Will you ride him today?"

"Yes, I'm going hunting with Chad and Troy later."

"Oh..." Gabriella let out a breath when she thought about what happened one day ago, she hasn't talked to the King and when they have their meals together not a single word or glance are exchanged, it was awkward and uncomfortable. She did tried to talk to him, but if she speaks first, it would seems like she is admitting that she was wrong so she just simply keeps her mouth shut and go with the flow.

"Well, uh...I shall return into the castle..." Gabriella said quickly before turning a walked hurriedly towards the Castle, she wouldn't want to meet the King again and make the situation hard to bear.

"Don't you want to continue your reading?" Zeke stated feeling confused at the Queen's sudden desire to leave.

"I feel tired now and the sun is giving me a headache..." Gabriella called out her made up excuses as she continued to walk towards the castle. She wouldn't want Zeke to know that she was avoiding the King, knowing Zeke, he would want to find out why and try to solve the problem between them. She would not want to trouble her friend.

Before she could take one more step, two figure appeared before her. "Gabriella!"

Gabriella broke into a grin before greeting with a tone similar to his. "Chad!"

"You look lovely today." Chad complimented with a bright smile. "Are you coming hunting with us?"

"Uh...Perhaps not today,Chad." Gabriella said absent mindedly while sneaking a glance at the King who was standing a few inches away from them. When their eyes met, Gabriella flinched at their coldness and excused herself so that she could escaped into the Castle.

But when she was about to leave, a calm and cold voice called out. "Wait."

Gabriella frozed and turned around to see the King staring directly into her eyes. "Come with us."

His words were as hard as stones, and his face wore no expressions when he said the words making her wonder whether it is a statement or a request.

"Yes, come with us. It would be fun with the Queen around." Chad said encouragingly, _surely he knew about what happened a day ago._ Gabriella guessed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well right now. I might as well take my rest." Gabriella declined politely while her eyes once again met his. He held her gaze while she continuously question herself why would the King ask her to go with them. Surely he must be still mad about the incident happened, but then again he didn't punish her even when she treat him with lack of respect or politeness when she scold him. But even so, him not talking to her is already an evident that he was feeling at rage, but she cannot judge him so easily with his unreadable expression and his empty eyes. So why exactly, is he inviting her now?

They continued to hold their gaze much longer,the icy blue eyes made her confirmed that he just asked it to be polite in front of his friends. With that, she turned around swiftly and made her way into the Castle with her head full of questions.


End file.
